


Hulk

by Esperata



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner/Thor mentioned, Friendship, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Bruce hasn't changed back after Ragnarok so Thor tries to talk to Hulk.





	Hulk

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking a lot recently about the Thor/Bruce-Hulk dynamic. It is certainly complex and I'd be interested in hearing other people's views.

Hulk had not transformed back into Banner.

Thor knew Bruce had speculated this might happen, that if he were to let Hulk out again he might never regain control, yet Thor had hoped he might be wrong. Now he owed it to his friend to try and coax the anger from the giant, allow Bruce to possibly break free.

The image of Bruce clutching onto him as panic surged – as the reality of the capability of their journey through the Devil’s Anus to trigger a transformation sank in – the feel of his body soft against him as they stumbled in the turbulence, lips meeting in a brief wonderful collision, before the chaos of their situation broke their focus apart – it all fuelled Thor’s determination to confront Hulk.

As he stepped into the room allocated to the giant he saw Hulk was turning over pieces of junk in his hands with a look of curiosity. They had not given him a bedroom exactly, because no room on the ship was big enough for him, but they’d done what they could to make this storage space comfortable.

“Friend Hulk.”

Hulk snorted and didn’t even spare the god a look. It wasn’t as friendly as he’d seemed on Sakaar but Thor took it as a good sign that he hadn’t thrown anything at him.

“You know you might find the trip more comfortable if you were to let Banner out.”

Hulk glared across at him.

“You no like Hulk.”

“That’s not true!” Thor protested, approaching him decisively. “We are shield brothers, you and I. Warriors in arms!”

“You want Hulk gone.”

“No. You are my friend Hulk.” Thor smiled reassuringly. “It is merely that the space on this ship is designed with someone Banner’s size in mind.”

Hulk snorted again, looking away briefly before turning to stare at Thor again.

“Tiny god love Banner.”

Thor froze and had to take a second to remind himself that what Hulk knew did not equate to what Banner knew.

“That is true,” he admitted quietly.

Hulk waved a dismissive arm and turned away.

“Then you no want Hulk here.”

Thor inhaled carefully and then stepped forward.

“I do love Banner, its true,” he began warily. “But that is precisely why I value you so highly.”

Hulk gave him a confused look and Thor was encouraged to continue.

“Bruce would not appreciate me saying this but… I am glad you are bound to him. I cannot always be there to protect him. _You_ can. And there is no-one I would trust more to the task. You _are_ the strongest Avenger Hulk.”

Hulk was visibly surprised at the admission and Thor gave him a self-depreciating smile.

“How could I not value you when you protect my beloved better than I?”

“Stupid god,” he muttered. “Hulk hate Banner. Banner hate Hulk.”

“I do not profess to understand your relationship yet I do not think that is true,” Thor suggested. “You are simply struggling to adapt to living together.”

Hulk shrugged and remained silent. Thor shifted awkwardly.

“So… ah… does Bruce know my feelings for him?”

Hulk grinned.

“Stupid god.”


End file.
